


Cut the Beard

by SerenityXStar



Category: Avenged Sevenfold
Genre: Bandom - Freeform, Dirty Talk, Jimmy wants sex, Jimmy with a bead, M/M, Matt doesn't like the beard, Matt with long(ish) hair, Multi, RPF, The beard has to go, Threesome, a7x
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-15
Updated: 2012-01-15
Packaged: 2017-12-18 04:46:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/875782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SerenityXStar/pseuds/SerenityXStar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"That's what I thought.  So stop screwing with me and wasting time.  Get those damn pants off and get on your fucking knees."  Jimmy wants sex.  Matt isn't sure he really wants to top.  Brian stops by.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cut the Beard

**Author's Note:**

> I feel really good about this fic, surprisingly. A lot of what I write I, personally, have issues with. But I think this turned out awesomely! Especially considering how few threesomes I write. Yeah, threesome within. And dirty talk. I have to quickly explain how this came about. Sonia. All Sonia. She hated Jimmy's beard with a passion and would rant, at length, about it. 'Horse vagina' was her favorite term. XD So I started this. And just let it get dusty. But I went back, reread it, found the spark and finished it! So please read, enjoy and review! (I put pictures inside for reference. Specifically Jimmy's beard and the state of Matt's hair.)

Finally, tour was over. Well, the current leg of it. They never really knew if management was going to tack on a few more shows before releasing them to their own devices. But even so, they’d get a nice break for a couple weeks.

England and Ireland had been great. It had been way too long since they’d had the chance to get over there and play for the kids. And the excitement in the air had been palpable. But no matter how good the show, or how warm the reception, there was no place like home.

Matt had been home for three glorious hours. The first forty minutes had been spent in the shower, scrubbing off the grime that always came with touring and chaotic travel and simply enjoying hot water that wouldn’t quit halfway through washing. He’d spent another hour simply lounging, sitting around in his living room on the soft cushions, listening to the quiet, letting the breeze from the windows drift through his house and flush the stale air out.

After his zoning session, he’d decided to unpack. If he didn’t get to it, he’d just keep putting it off and he hated living out of a suitcase. He’d been down to the final bag, and half way through it, when he felt arms wrap around his middle from behind.

Long, inked arms, firm with lean muscle. Even if he hadn’t recognized the tattoos, he’d know that build. He couldn’t stop the smile from stretching over his lips.

“Hey, Jimmy.”

Jimmy leaned in, grinning, brushing his nose against Matt’s ear. “Hey Matt. Miss me?”

He would have laughed, made some comment about not missing him cause he’d seen him three hours ago and lived in a small, confined space with him for over a year before that, probably tipped his head to the side to offer the drummer more room, leaned back into his taller frame. But the facial hair tickling at his neck had him squirming and twisting away with a face.

“Fuck, Jimmy, you really need to shave that thing off. It feels so fucking weird.” He rubbed a hand over his neck, eyeing Jimmy and his new… growth.

Jimmy pouted, though it was kinda hard to tell through the hair. “You don’t like my beard?”

The vocalist turned a little, folding a pair of jeans he’d labeled as clean, still keeping an eye on Jimmy. “I hate to tell you this Jim, but you’re not really the beard type. It makes you look like the fucking Unabomber.”

The drummer sulked slightly, slipping up closer to Matt, only to be stopped by the vocalist lifting a hand. “What, I can’t even fucking touch you now?”

“Touching leads to snuggling and snuggling leads to kissing and kissing leads to fucking. No snuggling, kissing or fucking while that thing’s still on your face.” Matt went back to folding.

Jimmy crossed his arms and huffed. “Fuck you.”

“Not until you shave.” Matt grinned and Jimmy found it really difficult to be angry at him with those fucking dimples showing.

“Fine. Who said I even wanted to fuck you anyway? Maybe I’ll just go home. Maybe I’ll just go stay with Brian!”

“Okay. But I’m pretty sure Brian isn’t a fan of the beard either.” Another shirt folded and set aside.

With a growl, Jimmy threw his hands up, turning to stalk from the room. “Fuck you all then. I don’t need sex anyway.”

Matt laughed, calling out to the drummer’s retreating back while finishing with the bag. “Yeah, we’ll see how long that lasts.”

~*~

Apparently Jimmy Sullivan could indeed go without sex. For exactly two days. It was on the morning of the second day that Matt woke to a weight settling over him. Hazel eyes blinked open slowly, focusing up, meeting depthless blue. Only inches from his own face.

Matt grumbled softly, trying to shift a little, still half asleep. “Fuck, Jim, what the hell?”

Jimmy smirked just a little at Matt’s sleep heavy voice, deeper and a bit rougher than normal. Sexy. He leaned in to nuzzle against Matt’s cheek, pressing a kiss to the warm skin, long fingered hands skimming up the bare torso below him. “G’morning, Shads.”

The vocalist batted half heartedly at the drummer before pausing, trying to blink away the last remnants of sleep, eyes flicking over Jimmy’s face, more alert. “Jimmy.” He lifted a hand slowly, reaching to touch a cheek. A bare cheek. A grin split his face, dimples deep. “You shaved. It’s about damn time.”

Rolling his eyes, Jimmy smirked, leaning in to steal a kiss. “Yeah, whatever. Now get your ass up so I can fuck you good and proper.” He pressed closer to fit his hips against Matt’s, grinding down teasingly against the larger man’s morning wood.

Matt let out a choked sound, something halfway between a groan and a scoff. “Excuse me? Since when are you doing the fucking here?”

Jimmy seemed unfazed, moving slowly, teasingly, that damn twinkle shining in his eyes. “Last time I was here, before I left, I said ‘fuck you’, and you said ‘not until you shave’. Well I shaved. So I get to fuck you, Matt. I’m gonna have you on your knees, and you’re gonna love it.”

He did scoff this time, though it carried little weight, his hands slipping down Jimmy’s lean back, shifting to his hips to tug him down closer, rewarding the increase in friction with a low groan. “And what makes you think I even wanna be fucked?”

Planting a hand on either side of Matt’s head, Jimmy leaned in to speak close, breath puffing softly against Matt’s lips with each word. “Don’t play this game with me, Matty. You think I don’t notice? The last time you fucked me? The last time you fucked Zack. It was slow. Gentle. Drawn out. Almost hesitant. You like to take Matt. You don’t like to hurt us, but you’ve got that damn macho complex of yours. Until you feel the itch.” He smirked darkly, hips grinding in tight to Matt’s. “You know the itch, Matty. The one that can only be scratched by a big cock shoved so deep inside you, you can feel it in your throat. Have you even been able to jerk off lately without fingering yourself?”

The scarlet flush spreading across Matt’s cheeks gave him all the answer he needed. Jimmy’s grin turned predatory. “That’s what I thought. So stop screwing with me and wasting time. Get those damn pants off and get on your fucking knees.”

Matt stared for a couple of seconds, then he was moving, watching as the drummer climbed off of the bed to tug his clothes off. He couldn’t help but keep his eyes glued to the pale, inked skin Jimmy was uncovering, even as he wriggled out of his own sleep pants, kicking them aside to fall off the bed.

Jimmy wasn’t sure there was any more pleasing sight than Matt, M. Fucking Shadows, naked and on his hands and knees, head bowed down a little, submissive. He didn’t let himself get too lost in staring. Even when he was in the mood give up control, Matt wasn’t very patient. He reached for the bedside table, rifling through the drawer to find the small bottle stashed in there. Popping the top open, he wasted no time in climbing onto the bed, slicking two fingers.

“Wild Berry, Matt? Really? What happened to ‘flavored lube is for pussies’?”

“…the other stuff tastes gross.” Matt didn’t bother to lift his head, hands and knees braced on the bed. It wasn’t a position he was used to, and he started when he felt Jimmy’s cool fingers slip _between_ , circling before one pressed in, insistent. Jimmy wasn’t messing around this morning. Matt forced himself to take a deep breath and relax. It was always weird the first time, and he really didn’t do this enough to be able to completely ignore the initial intrusion. Not the way Johnny and Zack seemed to be able to.

But Jimmy was right, the bastard. He did want this. Did get cravings and he always seemed too proud to just fucking ask. And as quick as Jimmy was moving, he knew the drummer would be careful to make sure he was ready before going any farther. Jimmy especially was always considerate that way.

Fuck, but Matt was tight. One finger, then two, careful, careful… But not slow. Fuck no; Jimmy had had to go two days already without sex and now with Matt right here, down on all fours for him? Fuck taking his time. He was hard enough that his dick was starting to ache and every little twitch he could feel against his fingers was just making it worse. He started to scissor his fingers, stretching in earnest, pressing them down to find that spot-

“Fuck!”

Jimmy’s grin was slow and dirty, brushing past that spot teasingly, fingers working a little quicker. Matt might pretend to be reluctant about getting fucked, but he turned into such a whore when someone got a finger or two inside him.

“You like that, Matty?”

Matt grit his teeth, shoulders hunching a little. That was what made it all worth it, the submission, giving up control. That low, curling shock of heat. Straight up his spine and back down to his toes. He gave up trying to look like the tough guy and pressed back into Jimmy’s fingers, forcing them deeper, even if just for a moment. Already, it wasn’t enough, just those two fingers. He needed more. Deeper. Wider.

“Come on, Jim, fuck me already…”

“Thought you’d never ask.” He brushed Matt’s prostate a final time, smirking at the rough cry he earned, pulling his fingers free to slick his cock. He didn’t linger, couldn’t linger. His cock was blood dark and practically dripping and there was no way in hell he was coming anywhere but inside of Matt. A shift, press forward and he was nudging, slowly pushing until the head popped in. He paused for half a breath, then kept moving.

Jimmy’s dick was never going to be as big as Matt’s. Or as thick. But, Matt thought through the haze of pleasure-pain- _stretch_ , right now he felt fucking _huge_. And it was so fucking good. Deliriously good. And when Jimmy gave a short thrust to bury himself inside and drag over Matt’s prostate, and reach a hand up to curl into his wavy, longer-than-usual hair and _pull_ \- he thought for sure his eyes would never see anything but the back of his skull ever again.

So when his bedroom door popped open and Brian appeared there, one hand on his hip, eyes narrowed, he thought for sure he was just hallucinating.

“You fuckers, you didn’t even invite me?”

Jimmy chose that moment to pull back and thrust again, shallowly, fingers firm in Matt’s hair, pulling hard enough to bend his head back a little. And, not really able to bring himself to focus on anything but the pull-burn-thrust, Matt could only wonder dazedly why Jimmy was talking to his hallucination.

“Hey Bri. Pretty this way, isn’t he?”

It wasn’t until Matt felt the bed dip under another, real person’s weight that it clicked in his brain and he forced his eyes open long enough to look at Brian, catching sight of a smug smile, dark eyes and _hunger_.

“What the fuck- why does no one around here- nn- ever _knock_?”

Matt felt a hand slip over his jaw line, up his cheek and his eyes fluttered closed once more. It continued up, up to curl with Jimmy’s in his hair, sharing the wavy silk, tugging. Matt couldn’t have kept the moan back if he wanted to.

Brian laughed, though it was low and hoarse. “And miss this? Fuck that. Besides, you gave us all _keys_.” Jimmy’s chuckle echoed Brian’s, the guitarist’s fingers tugging a little harder in Matt’s hair. “I was kinda undecided about the whole long hair thing but like this… I think I like it. A lot. Now why don’t you open those pretty lips for me?”

He’d never realized that having his hair pulled could be such a turn on. Maybe it was better that he keep it short if this was the result. He could barely string more than three words together. Two hands pulling had his eyes rolling again, Jimmy still moving, ripping a low, desperate sound from his throat, his mouth falling open. The vague sound of a zipper and then Matt had hot, hard flesh brushing across his lips.

He was torn for a moment, caught in a tangle of thoughts and sensations. Jimmy was moving faster, managing to strike the spot inside of him with nearly every stroke, sending bolts of white hot pleasure racing through him on top of the shudders the hands in his hair were inspiring. How was he supposed to suck Brian’s cock while dealing with everything else?

A particularly pointed thrust and Matt decided not to worry about it. Sandwiched between these two, the best he could do was go along for the ride and hope he came out the other end with his sanity. Curling his hands into the sheets, he groaned raggedly, flicking his tongue out to run it over the head of Brian’s cock.

He still didn’t do this a lot. But Brian had been the first and that heady, musky taste was a comfort. As were the sounds Brian made as soon as he started working in earnest. If he was going to do this, he was going to do it well, damn it. Or as well as his splintering focus would allow him.

Brian hissed softly, letting his head fall back just a bit. The sight of Matt on hands and knees, Jimmy lithe and powerful moving behind him had shivers racing down his spine, hot icy pleasure stealing his breath.

“Oh fuck, Matt. You’re so fucking pretty like this, God. Letting us use you…”

Jimmy made a desperate sound, hips snapping forward. Two days without any attention and now he had Matt _and_ Brian? Fuck. “Brian, if you don’t shut your fucking mouth, I swear to fucking Christ-“

His chuckle was low and dark, eyes slitted to look at Jimmy as he swayed gently forward, insistent, but careful. “Aww, come on Jimmy. I thought you liked it when I talked dirty to you. Don’t you wanna hear how hot Matt’s mouth is? Hot fucking hard he can suck, the way he flicks his tongue when he finds that spot- Ah!” He couldn’t help but jerk when Matt found that very spot, huffing out a strangled noise, eyes rolling back fully. “Fuck, Matty, yeah.”

He was at their mercy and they were at his. An endless closed circuit of need and burning pleasure. He sucked and tightened inner muscles and both Jimmy and Brian cried out. They both thrust into him and he felt like wailing. Jimmy was hitting that spot with every move, pressing in so deep he could barely focus on sucking Brian down, working to keep his tongue moving, letting every noise he couldn’t control slide deliciously over the guitarist’s cock.

It was too much. Matt alone would have been more than he could handle. Jimmy snapped a hand around, fingers wrapping around Matt, jerking him fast and sloppy. He couldn’t bother with a counter rhythm, just worked his fist roughly, trying to get Matt to the edge before he fell over himself.

Brian saw Jimmy’s hand move and groaned. He could see how close the drummer was in the tense line of his body, the way he shuddered and jerked against Matt when the larger man groaned and pressed back. They were ridiculously beautiful together and just getting to watch would be enough to get him off. Matt’s mouth… He was still on the inexperienced side, but he sucked like a champ and he wasn’t afraid to use his tongue, digging it harshly into the most sensitive spots, tormenting him with the pleasure.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck..” He tugged on Matt’s hair, harder than he meant to, but unable to stop. “Shit, you’re gonna make me- Ah!” He growled, teeth grinding as the heat built and swirled. “M-Matt- Your fucking mouth on my cock, fuck! S-sucking like a- c-can’t even-“

Jimmy cried out, thrusting quick and sharp. Too much, too much-

Matt was shuddering, he couldn’t keep his eyes open. It was all he could do to pant around Brian’s cock and keep sucking, his tongue fluttering a little, his focus all but gone. Jimmy hit his prostate dead on with one particularly deep thrust and a keen stuck in his throat. He sucked at Brian desperately, bucking into Jimmy’s hand, back onto him-

“Fuck, gonna make me come all. Over. Your. Pretty. Fucking. Mouth.” Each word was bitten off, as harsh as his breathing and the added suction with the muffled cry, muffled by his cock, Jesus Fucking Christ- His eyes rolled back, body arcing as he shuddered, pulling away enough to keep from chocking Matt. He felt stretched with the burning of it, the final, sharp edge of anticipation- and when it finally hit, it had him curling inwards and over Matt’s head, his cries choked and breathy as he came over the vocalist’s lips.

He gasped as soon as Brian’s cock slipped mostly free of his mouth, panting over it once, twice and then he was coming, crying out, his voice wrecked. He could feel the heat of the guitarist’s come on his face, taste the bitter salt of it and it just added to it all. The overwhelming completeness of it. He dug his fingers into the sheets, clinging with white knuckles and just _trembled_.

Jimmy was right with them, burying himself deep within the shaking vocalist, letting his constricting muscles draw everything out more, longer, harder. It was nearly painful and his cries were broken by his pants, rough, almost shocked by the intensity. His back arched sharply, head thrown back as he gave it and just let it take him.

Brian was the first to fall, slowly slumping backwards to sprawl limply over the chaotic sheets. He couldn’t manage much more than a little huff, arms flopped apart as if someone had picked him up and dropped him there.

Matt collapsed next to him as soon as Jimmy pulled free, whimpering ever so faintly at the sudden feeling of emptiness, though it was tempered by the drummer listlessly curling around him from behind. He raised a hand slowly to half-heartedly swipe at the come dribbled over his chin, eyes closed while he tried to catch his breath.

“Clean up your mess, you fucking slob.” His words were weak and Jimmy laughed from behind.

Fuck, clearly two days was too long. He could barely get his limbs to move, weighed down by the tingling, utterly satisfied weakness of an explosive orgasm. The drummer continued to chuckle at the other two lowly, clearly in a spectacularly good mood.

“Fuck you, I can’t move.” Brian flapped a hand lazily at Matt. His heart rate was slowing, but his body still felt about a hundred pounds too heavy. 

“C’mere, Shads.” Jimmy tugged a bit.

It took some effort, but Matt rolled just enough to turn his head to look at the drummer, met by soft lips and a teasing tongue. He hummed, breaking up the swipes with little kisses and didn’t care that they tasted like Brian.

That wasn’t fair, the other two kissing without him. The guitarist managed to get himself onto his side, poking at Matt petulantly for a kiss of his own.

Matt and Jimmy smirked at each other slowly and shared a final kiss before Matt turned his head to kiss Brian while amused blue eyes watched over the larger man’s shoulder. The guitarist hummed into the kiss, tipping his head to deepen it. Matt nibbled at his lips playfully and when Brian pressed closer, he slipped his tongue against the guitarist’s, sharing the last of his own taste.

Brian broke away a moment later, watching Matt with narrowed eyes. “This is going to become a habit with you, isn’t it?” His eyes flicked over to Jimmy, unable to keep from smiling at the drummer’s mischievous grin. “You two are fucking dirty.”

Jimmy cackled, tightening his arms around Matt, curling the fingers of one hand around Brian’s wrist, keeping them all close. “Motherfucker. Don’t even pretend you don’t love it. Cause you do. Out in the open. Where everyone can see.”

Brian groaned, pressing his forehead to Matt’s shoulder, though he didn’t refute it. “Fuck you both.”

It was Matt’s turn to laugh and he just settled between the two of them, closing his eyes to enjoy the ebbing heat, languid. “Yeah, well now you can both help me change the fucking sheets.”

“Better be later.” Brian knew he was grumbling, but couldn’t care.

“A lot later.” Jimmy’s voice was sleepy and he dropped a kiss on Matt’s shoulder, sliding ever closer to dozing off.

Matt wasn’t much better himself, and clearly Brian was fading too, the guitarist just grunting at him. “Whatever. An hour. And then we’re showering. And changing the sheets. Fuckers.” He closed his eyes, letting fatigue and the sated, loose-limbed serenity of the well fucked drag him under too.

**Author's Note:**

>   
>   
>  Matt's hair
> 
>   
> Jimmy's beard


End file.
